Mechanisms displaying a time indication generally include one or more display members, such as discs or rings, actuated in rotation by a drive mechanism. Corrections devices for such display mechanisms are well known to those skilled in the art. They mainly include a winding stem arranged to occupy at least one time indication correcting position, a pinion that is secured in rotation to the winding stem, an intermediate wheel meshed with the pinion when the stem is in the correcting position and a corrector wheel set which is activated by the intermediate wheel and cooperates with a first display member. The unit is generally mounted on a bottom plate, on the dial side.
When the display mechanism has two display members, the corrector wheel set is slidably mounted between two correcting positions, so that the change from one correcting position to the other occurs by reversing the direction of rotation of the winding stem. Thus, the corrector wheel set is, for example, mounted on a lever actuated by the intermediate wheel. The assembly formed by the intermediate wheel, the lever and the corrector wheel set is located at 3 o'clock, in proximity to the winding stem. It takes up a considerable amount of space, which makes it inconvenient to incorporate if there are other parts in proximity to the winding stem. This is the case, particularly, when chronograph counter arbours pass through the bottom plate in proximity to the winding stem. The space available for the display mechanism corrector device is thus greatly limited.
One solution to this difficulty consists in moving the lever-corrector wheel set unit to another section of the bottom plate, for example, to 9 o'clock, using a series of intermediate wheels, which are mounted to rotate freely about the arbours of the various counters. This solution takes a great deal of space on the bottom plate. It is difficult to implement if the plate is already occupied by a drive mechanism.
The present invention overcomes this drawback, by proposing a device for correcting the time indication of a display mechanism, wherein the lever-corrector wheel set unit is moved to one of the 9 o'clock, 6 o'clock or 12 o'clock sectors of the plate, thereby releasing useful space on the plate.